The present invention relates to a method of cleaning melt-processing equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of cleaning equipment used to melt-process thermoplastic polymers.
Thermoplastic polymers find extensive commercial use in such products as coatings, including paints, stains, and insulating materials; adhesives; injection molded articles; fibers and fabrics; films, including both cast and blown films; and extruded articles. In many cases, such polymers are compounded and/or extruded in softened or molten form. All such processes are referred to herein collectively by the term "melt-process" and variations thereof.
In general, the need to clean melt-processing equipment is minimal when the same polymer is processed. Cleaning typically is not a problem with equipment in which, for example, only polypropylene is processed. When the same polymer type is used, compatibility or solubility factors are optimized. Thus, cleaning usually involves the simple expedient of allowing the first extrudate to be collected as waste.
The need to clean melt-processing equipment is greatest, however, when the polymeric composition employed changes either frequently or significantly. This is true for both batch and continuous processes. In either case, two general approaches have been employed in the past. In the first, a new polymeric composition is introduced into the melt-processing equipment without an intermediate cleaning step. In effect, the newly introduced composition becomes the cleaning agent, and material being extruded from the equipment is simply discarded until the extrudate specifications match those of the new composition. In the second, a separate cleaning step is carried out. Such step can consist of introducing into the equipment another polymeric material which functions as a cleaner. Alternatively, a cleaning agent can be passed through the equipment. If desired, a polymer can be introduced into the equipment to assist in the removal of the cleaning agent which often is an abrasive. The use of an abrasive not only fails to thoroughly clean many types of compounders and extruders, but also can cause extensive internal damage, particularly with repeated use or when close tolerances are required.
Surface-segregatable, melt-extrudable thermoplastic compositions are described and claimed in copending and commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/181,359, entitled SURFACE-SEGREGATABLE, MELT-EXTRUDABLE THERMOPLASTIC COMPOSITION, filed on Apr. 14, 1988 in the names of Ronald S. Nohr and J. Gavin MacDonald. Such compositions are useful for modifying the surface characteristics of polymers in a unique and very efficient manner. Work with such thermoplastic compositions which contained a siloxane-based additive led to the surprising discovery that the compositions also are remarkably effective cleaners of melt-processing equipment. Related applications include the following: (1) copending and commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/181,352, entitled STABILIZED SILOXANE-CONTAINING MELT-EXTRUDABLE THERMOPLASTIC COMPOSITIONS, filed Apr. 14, 1988 in the names of Ronald S. Nohr and J. Gavin MacDonald; (2) copending and commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/181,624, entitled BENZOTRIAZOLYL-SUBSTITUTED SILOXANES, filed Apr. 14, 1988 in the names of Ronald S. Nohr and J. Gavin MacDonald, now abandoned; (3) copending and commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/181,623, entitled TETRAALKYLPIPERIDYL-SUBSTITUTED SILOXANES, filed Apr. 14, 1988 in the names of Ronald S. Nohr and J. Gavin MacDonald, now abandoned; (4 ) copending and commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/181,463, entitled SILOXANE CONTAINING BENZOTRIAZOLYL/TETRAALKYLPIPERIDYL SUBSTITUENT, filed Apr. 14, 1988 in the names of William E. Maycock, Ronald S. Nohr, and J. Gavin MacDonald, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,759; (5) copending and commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/181,282, entitled METHOD OF FORMING A NONWOVEN WEB FROM A SURFACE-SEGREGATABLE THERMOPLASTIC COMPOSITION, filed Apr. 14, 1988 in the names of Ronald S. Nohr and J. Gavin MacDonald, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,251; and (6) co-pending and commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/181,601, entitled METHOD OF FORMING A SPUNBONDED NONWOVEN WEB FROM A SURFACE-SEGREGATABLE THERMOPLASTIC COMPOSITION, filed Apr. 14, 1988 in the names of Ronald S. Nohr and J. Gavin MacDonald, now abandoned.
Various methods of modifying the surface characteristics of polymers are known. One method involves including a surfactant in the polymer which is to be melt-processed to form a nonwoven web, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,068 and 4,070,218 to R. E. Weber. In that method, however, the surfactant must be forced to the surface of the fibers from which the web is formed. This typically is done by heating the web on a series of steam-heated rolls or "hot cans". This process, called "blooming", is expensive and still has the disadvantage of ready removal of the surfactant by aqueous media. Moreover, the surfactant has a tendency to migrate back into the fiber which adversely affects shelf life, particularly at high storage temperatures. In addition, it is not possible to incorporate into the polymer levels of surfactant much above 1 percent by weight because of severe processability problems; surfactant levels at the surface appear to be limited to a maximum of about 0.33 percent by weight.
Other methods of imparting wettability to, or otherwise affecting the surface characteristics of, shaped articles made from polyolefins and other hydrophobic polymers are known. Representative examples of a number of such methods are described in the paragraphs which follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,414 to L. H. Sawyer and G. W. Knight describes wettable olefin polymer fibers. The fibers are formed from a composition comprising a polyolefin resin and one or more defined surface-active agents. Such agents may be present in an amount of from about 0.01 to about 5 percent by weight. The surface-active agents can be (1) an alkoxylated alkyl phenol in combination with a mixed mono-, di-, and/or triglyceride; (2) or a polyoxyalkylene fatty acid ester; or (3) a combination of (2) with any part of (1). The preferred polyolefin is polyethylene, and all of the examples employed an ethylene/1-octene copolymer, the latter apparently being a minor component. The surface-active agents are stated to bloom to the fabricated fiber surfaces where at least one of the surface-active agents remains partially embedded in the polymer matrix. The patent further states that the permanence of wettability can be controlled through the composition and concentration of the additive package.
Polysiloxane/poly(oxazoline) block copolymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,777 to J. S. Riffle and I. Yilgor. The copolymers are stated to be useful as surface-modifying additives for base polymers. Such use apparently has primary reference to personal care products where the surface properties to be imparted include glossiness, smoothness, and lubricity. However, incorporation of the copolymers into fibers is stated to impart surface stain resistance, antistatic properties, flame retardancy, and wettability by both polar and nonpolar solvents. Such incorporation preferably is in the range of from about 1 to 5 parts by weight. Suitable base polymers include some vinyl polymers, acrylate polymers, polyurethanes, cellulose derivatives, and polyethylene, polypropylene, ethylenepropylene copolymers, and copolymers of ethylene with, for example, vinyl acetate. However, the single example illustrating incorporation of the disclosed copolymers into a base polymer employed as the base polymer poly(vinyl chloride), and the resulting mixture was used to cast films from solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,005 to M. E. Dyer describes a process for improving the hygroscopic, soil release, and other surface properties of a polymer substrate. The process involves contacting the substrate with an aqueous mixture containing a water-soluble vinyl monomer and a hydrophobic vinyl monomer. Polymerization of the water-soluble vinyl monomer then is initiated by a polymerization initiator, thereby forming a vinyl polymer on the surface of the polymer substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,388 to H. Ohmura et al. describes a method for modifying the surface of a polymer material by means of a block copolymer. The block copolymer consists of a hydrophilic polymer portion formed from a vinyl monomer and a polymer portion which is compatible with the polymer material, also formed from a vinyl monomer. The block copolymer is added to the polymer material by, for example, coating the material with a solution or suspension of the block copolymer, mixing the block copolymer with the polymer material during formation of the article, forming a film from the block copolymer which then is melt-pressed or adhered to the surface of the polymer material, and coating the surface of the polymer material with powdered block copolymer.
Polymer compositions having a low coefficient of friction are described by U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,514 to D. J. Steklenski. The compositions comprise a blend of at least 80 percent by weight of a polymer and at least 0.35 percent by weight of a crosslinked silicone polycarbinol. The polymer preferably is a blend of cellulose nitrate and a hydrophobic acrylate polymer. The silicone polycarbinol in general is a hydroxy-terminated polysiloxane or hydroxy-substituted polysiloxane. The compositions typically are prepared by dissolving the polymer or polymer blend, silicone polycarbinol, and crosslinking agent in a suitable solvent and casting a film from which the solvent is allowed to evaporate.
Canadian Patent No. 1,049,682 describes the inclusion in a thermoplastic polymer of from 0.1 to 10 percent by weight of a carboxy-functional polysiloxane. Suitable thermoplastic polymers include polyolefins. Such inclusion is stated to enhance the properties or characteristics of the thermoplastic polymer in one or more ways. By way of illustration, products or articles made from the polymer mixture were stated to have self-lubricating properties and increased resistance to wear. For molded articles, less friction during transfer, injection or extrusion molding was observed, and better release of parts from the molds was obtained. See, also, German Published Patent Application (Offenlegungschrift) No. 2,506,667 [Chem. Abstr., 84:91066z (1976)].
Other, similar references which may be of interest include R. H. Somani and M. T. Shaw, Macromolecules, 14, 886 (1981), which describes the miscibility of polydimethylsiloxane in polystyrene; and S. N. Pandit et al., Polym. Compos., 2, 68 (1981), which reports the use of a vinyltriethoxysilane polymer as a coupling agent in glass fiber-reinforced polypropylene.
It also may be noted that polysiloxanes have been utilized in the production of nonwoven webs or fabrics, or products made therefrom, as illustrated by the references which follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,421 to S. Sands describes a bonded nonwoven backing material having perforate selvage which is used in the manufacture of carpet. In the production of the nonwoven backing material, a nonwoven web is produced from a polyolefin such as polyethylene or polypropylene. The resulting web then is subjected to bonding conditions, followed by applying to the web a lubricant which can be, among other things, methyl hydrogen polysiloxane and dimethyl polysiloxane.
A finish composition for application to a continuous filament polypropylene sheet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,115 to S. Sands. The composition comprises a mixture of two polysiloxane components, the first of which is a dyeable component comprising a primary or secondary amino- alkyl- or aminoalkoxyalkylpolysiloxane fluid having an amine functionality in the range of 4-7 percent and being substantially free of other reactive groups. The second component is a lubricant component comprising a polydialkyl/arylsiloxane fluid having hydroxy end groups and being substantially free of other reactive groups. The polypropylene sheet typically is a spunbonded sheet made from isotactic polypropylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,188 to P. E. Campbell and J. G. Kokoszka relates to a spunbonded nonwoven fabric which is especially useful as a carpet backing. The fabric has on it a silicone-glycol copolymer having the general formula: EQU (CH.sub.3).sub.3 SiO{(CH.sub.3).sub.2 SiO}.sub.x {(CH.sub.3)GSiO}.sub.y Si(CH.sub.3).sub.3
in which G is a radical of the structure --R(C.sub.3 H.sub.6).sub.z OH, R is an alkylene radical containing from 1 to 18 carbon atoms, x has an average value of from 40-90, y has an average value of from 1-10, and z has an average value of from 1-10.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,509 to H. T. Taskier describes a hydrophilic microporous film which is useful as a battery separator. The film comprises a hydrophobic microporous film coated with a silicone glycol copolymer surfactant, preferably at a level of from 2 to 20 percent by weight, based on the uncoated film. In preferred embodiments, the surfactant coating comprises a mixture of a silicone glycol copolymer surfactant and a second surfactant which preferably is an imidazoline tertiary amine. The silicone glycol copolymer surfactant preferably is a polyoxyethylene polymethylsiloxane.
A yarn finish formulation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,569 to R. J. Crossfield. In preferred embodiments, the formulation contains a hydrocarbon-soluble, long molecular chain polymeric viscosity improver, such as polyisobutylene, and a polysiloxane. Preferably, the polysiloxane is an alkoxylated polysiloxane, such as a dimethylpolysiloxane with substituted polyethylene glycol or polypropylene glycol side chains or mixed polyethylene/polypropylene glycol side chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,190 to R. Topfl describes a siloxane/oxyalkylene copolymer as an optional component of a dyeing assistant for dyeing or printing polyamide fiber material with anionic dyes. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,444,563 to H. Abel and 4,426,203 to H. Abel and J. Oxe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,691 to I. Ona and M. Ozaki describes a method for treating materials with organopolysiloxane compounds. The method involves applying to the material a composition containing a silicone compound which has one or more alkoxysilylalkyl groups and one or more polyoxyalkylene groups. The materials to be treated preferably are fibers and fiber-containing materials.
For a limited review of similar applications of silicones, see A. J. Sabia and R. B. Metzler, Nonwovens Ind., 14, 16 (1983). Also note British Patent No. 1,273,445 [Chem. Abstr., 76: 89559z (1972)], which describes the use of a block polysiloxane, among other materials, in the preparation of a leather substitute.
It may be noted that the above review briefly discusses polysiloxanes which have been modified by inclusion of a poly(oxyalkylene) moiety; such modified polysiloxanes can be employed in the composition of the present invention as an additive.
A modified polysiloxane in which the poly(oxyalkylene) moiety is a poly(oxypropylene) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,188 to P. E. Campbell and J. G. Kokoszka. The modified polysiloxane apparently is employed as a lubricant which coats a spunbonded nonwoven fabric. The fabric, in turn, is employed as a carpet backing. The addition of the modified polysiloxane to the backing is stated to reduce damage to the backing which results from the tufting process used to manufacture the carpet.
Additionally, polysiloxanes have been used in the manufacture of films. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,489 describes a sealable, opaque polyolefinic multilayer film. The film is composed of a polypropylene base layer, a nonsealable surface layer, and a sealable surface layer. The nonsealable layer is a combination of a propylene homopolymer and a slip agent which preferably is a polydiorganosiloxane. The polydiorganosiloxane is used in an amount of from about 0.3 to about 2.5 percent by weight and preferably comprises a polymethylphenylsiloxane or a polydimethylsiloxane.
Finally, several references are known which are or may be of interest in relation to the additive when it contains disubstituted siloxane groups. Such references are described below.
Siloxane-oxyalkylene block copolymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,308 to D. L. Bailey and A. S. Pater. The copolymers are stated to be particularly useful as a foam stabilizer in the production of polyurethane resin foams. The copolymers are represented by the formula: ##STR1## in which R is a monovalent hydrocarbon group, R.sup.0 is hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group, R' is hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group, R" is a divalent hydrocarbon group, r has a value of at least 0, m is an integer that has a value of at least 2, n is a number that has a value of at least 1 (preferably at least 4), p is a number that has a value of at least 1, there are not more than three hydrogen atoms represented by R.sup.0 in the copolymer (preferably less than one or none), and at least 25 weight-percent of the groups represented by (OC.sub.m H.sub.2m) are oxyethylene groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,013 to J. O. Punderson describes melt-processible tetrafluoroethylene copolymers containing organopolysiloxanes which are useful as wire insulation coatings. The organopolysiloxane is present in an amount of between about 0.2 and 5 percent by weight, based on the weight of the resulting copolymer composition. Representative organopolysiloxanes include polyphenylmethylsiloxane, polydimethylsiloxane, polymethylsiloxane, a copolymer of phenylmethylsiloxane and dimethylsiloxane, and the like.
A high viscosity silicone blending process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,090 to E. M. Lovgren et al. The blends produced by the process are stated to have engineering properties and flame retardance superior to known blends. The process involves (a) melting a solid thermoplastic composition comprising one or more thermoplastic polymers within an extruder, (b) injecting a high viscosity silicone fluid into the molten thermoplastic composition within the extruder, and (c) blending said molten thermoplastic composition with said high viscosity silicone fluid within the extruder. The thermoplastic compositions include polyethylene and polypropylene. The silicone fluid typically is a polydimethylsiloxane. The blend can contain such additives as reinforcing fillers, antioxidants, lubricants, flame retardants, and the like. The additives can be introduced by means of the thermoplastic polymers, the silicone fluid, or both. Typical flame retardants include magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, barium stearate, antimony oxide, and decabromodiphenyloxide.
Siloxane-containing polymers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,009 and 4,499,149 to A. Berger. The properties of polymeric compositions are stated to be improved by the presence of a polysiloxane unit having a defined formula. The listing of polymers, however, does not include polyolefins. The disclosed compositions apparently are useful as protective coatings and as molding, extruding, laminating, and calendaring compositions. Solutions of the compositions can be used to prepare films and fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,659 to L. A. Kroupa and E. H. Relyea relates to extrudable, curable polyorganosiloxane compositions. The compositions are similar to those of U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,830, described below. In the present case, the compositions comprise (A) a liquid triorganosiloxy endblocked polydimethylsiloxane wherein the triorganosiloxy units are dimethylvinylsiloxy or methylphenylvinylsiloxy; (B) a reinforcing silica filler which has been reacted with a liquid or solubilized treating agent, at least one component of which is a liquid hydroxy end-blocked polyorganosiloxane wherein at least 50 percent of the silicon atoms are bonded to a fluorine-substituted hydrocarbon radical; (C) a liquid methylhydrogensiloxane having an average of at least three silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms per molecule; and (D) a platinum-containing catalyst. The bonded treating agent for the silica filler would be incompatible, i.e., insoluble, with the polydimethylsiloxane component if it were not bonded to the silica.
Olefin polymer compositions containing silicone additives are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,113 to G. N. Foster and R. B. Metzler. The compositions apparently can be extruded through relatively narrow die gaps at commercial extrusion rates to provide films having improved optical and mechanical properties. The silicone additives have the formula, ##STR2## in which each R, which can be the same or different, is an alkyl radical preferably having from one to six carbon atoms, R.sup.1 is a monovalent organic radical containing at least one ethyleneoxide group, vicinal epoxy group, or amino group, and a and b, which can be the same or different, each have a value of at least 1 and generally have a value of from about 4 to about 5,000. The silicone additives typically are present in the compositions in an amount of from about 0.01 to about 5 percent by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,830 to R. P. Sweet describes polyorganosiloxane compositions useful for preparing unsupported extruded profiles. Such compositions are stated to include a triorganosiloxy end-blocked polydiorganosiloxane containing at least two vinyl radicals per molecule, in which at least 50 percent of the silicon-bonded organic radicals are methyl; and an organohydrogensiloxane containing at least two silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms per molecule, in which said hydrogen atoms are bonded to different silicon atoms. Examples of such two types of compounds are dimethylvinylsiloxy end-blocked polydimethylsiloxanes and trimethylsiloxy end-blocked dimethylsiloxane/methylhydrogensiloxane copolymers, respectively.